Devon Darius
Devon is a character in Adventures in Glowerhaven that is played by Land Before Time Nerd. he is also Land Before Time Nerd himself. He is 14 years old, and is Ben's best friend. He also gets along pretty well with Hopgoblin and Kyra, he also has a crush on Bonnie. Appearence He makes an appearance in "Law of Nature" in Ben 10 and the Pokesquad as a bookstore owner of "ReadWorks" and is seen selling books to the Pokesquad, he is modeled after Land Before Time Nerd with brown curly, but short hair, with a blue t-shirt with the Epcot ball on it, wears blue shorts, and blue and violet sneakers. He also appears as one of the main characters in Adventures in Glowerhaven, debuting in the episode "Order Up" wearing shorts and a Burger Zone uniform serving Ben and Ash at the window. But in the Season 3 episode "Ben's Biggest Fan", he is revealed to be Ben's biggest fan and has always wanted to work with him. Personality In Ben 10 and the Pokesquad he shows a more excited and more patient tone towards the Pokesquad, but can get in a tizzy fit with Scythe for trying to force him to sell his shop. He shows that he has feelings for Bonnie showing that she admires his bookstore and even helping her out with her homework. He even shows that he develops love for her and even starts taking her on dates, plus asks her to live with him. In the Adventures of Glowerhaven show, he is similar to his PokeSquad counterpart, but shows a mallow, "a go with the flow", outlook in life, he can also be a coward at some times and has to survive high school. Power After a freak accident in Azmuth's lab in "Ben's Biggest Fan", he gains alien powers from leaking radiation. but loses them after being hit by a rock. # Wildmutt-Sense # Fourarm= strength # Greymatter- Intellect # XLR8- speed # Diamondhead- Spikes from hands # Stinkfly- flight via on his back making wings # Ghostfreak- invisibility # Upgrade- possessing # Heatblast- fire from hands # Ripjaws- water abilities such as breathe underwater, and controlling currents. Super Omnitrix In the episode, "Ben's Biggest Fan", Devon acquires his own omnitrix to help maintain his powers after he loses control after being hit by a rock. but in Ben's Ultimate Quest, his omnitrix is upgraded to a Super Omnitrix. Now with the Super Omnitrix he can control what he needs most (and getting through high school). Devon is a Dragon Prince He had obtained a necklace from a Dragon Princess Beatrice LeRue from the 4th Century in what would be old France, He obtained it and when he became a dragon it was similar to Figment plus a Peacekeeper Dragon. High School Even though he's well-known and works with Ben, he still has to attend high school, which can be a pain for him sometimes, but with his Omnitrix and Dragon Necklace, High School can get quite interesting, unless he ends up in detention. With his Omnitrix, he occasionally does * Ghostfreak with Math homework. * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ???. Abilities * He is a master at technology. * can win any online games * has a keen memory of his bookshop when locked in * been trained in the military during the Scythe crisis * more needed * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. As a dragon * breathe fire/energy (courtesy of Figment being part Apalala, try saying that 5 times fast...) * fly through warpholes. * arrow proof armor * can smell from 48 miles. * Shape-Shifting * immunity to magic * more needed * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. Disadvantages * He is allergic to an alien substance known as Penicillin. When come into contact with the substance, he becomes covered with hives. * has a problem with high school, especially math. * has a fear of loud noises and dark spaces. * not as reliable when he has a cold/flu. * Occasionally gets detention at school, but with his Omnitrix and with the detention watcher sleeping most of the time, he can easily escape. * Even though he's brave, he can be a coward at some times, occasionally when he sees scary stuff. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. Trivia *He is the second character to be voiced by Land Before Time Nerd after FrankieFrill. *He is the love interest of Bonnie/Thora. *He attends Glowerhaven High School along with Bonnie. *He is a major character seen even against the Scythe. *His Dragon form is based on Figment. *He is a major in the game, UNO. *His favorite song is Walk This Way by Run-DMC. *He took Bonnie on a date in King's Wonderland. *He lives in an a quiet house in Downtown Glowerhaven. *He and Ben often play the Computer game, "RavenCraft", a parody of Minecraft. *He and Bonnie have a son in the future and Ken's mentor. *He can go through forests and not get lost. *His parents are Cameron and Bianca Darius. *He was awarded for bravery at the end of the Scythe Crisis. *He is descendant of Fenris Darius a Viking who aided Beowulf in tracking Grendel's mother. *??? *??? *??? Famous Quotes * "Stupid Omnitrix!", when he gets glitches * "Why does high school hate me?!", when he gets an F in Math * "So long, suckers!", when he gets away from Scythe Templars. * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Category:Heroes Category:Supporting characters